jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sitting Ducks (TV series)
Sitting Ducks is an American children's animated television series based on the 1970s "Sitting Ducks" lithograph and the 1998 children's book of the same name, created by the poster artist Michael Bedard. Sitting Ducks first appeared in 2001 in Europe, later debuting in United States on Cartoon Network, in Australia on ABC, in Canada on YTV, in the United Kingdom on CITV, Disney XD and in the Japanese version of Cartoon Network. The show lasted for two seasons each comprising thirteen episodes, with the last episode shown on July 5, 2003. Reruns of the show were aired on Qubo in 2007 and was later aired as part of its Qubo Night Owl block until June 30, 2012. Background The show takes place in a town called Ducktown and focuses on a duck named Bill and his best friend Aldo, an alligator from the neighboring town of Swampwood. The pair usually end up in varied situations and adventures, getting around on Bill's scooter. Characters Bill (Ian James Corlett) – An anthropomorphic diminutive duck who waddles to a different beat. A very kind hearted, good natured fellow who is always there when needed. One of his dreams is to fly. With the help of his friend Dr. Cecil, he tries again and again to fly, and eventually is told that the reason he can't is because ducks became too terrestrial. Bill's main appearance difference, apart from his smallness, is his bow tie which he changes every year at the Ducktown Picnic. Bill lives in an apartment with his pet parrot, Jerry. He's been called a "gator lover" for his rare efforts to turn alligators into allies of Ducktown. Aldo (Dave "Squatch" Ward) – A lumbering alligator from the town of Swampwood. He's Bill's best friend, though he often receives grief from his fellow gators on being a "duck lover". Has a blind Uncle Artie and a baby cousin Andy. Once was the cook at the bowling ball factory, he transferred to the assembly line after he befriended Bill, as he didn't want to cook any more ducks. Bev (Kathleen Barr) – Owner of the Decoy Cafe, where many ducks go to eat. She's a sweet duck who also has an alias, Madam Bevousky, as whom she offers fortune telling services to the residents of Ducktown. She is also the focus of Bill's romantic interests. Ed, Oly and Waddle (Louis Chirillo, Phil Hayes and Jay Brazeau) – Three brothers and friends of Bill who live next door to him. These three goofy freeloaders are similar to the Three Stooges and tend to scheme their way into things and are usually the ones behind some prank or plot, from which they always try to distance themselves when things go awry. Ed wears a tropical shirt and speaks with a New York accent. Oly wears a green beret and speaks with a "beatnik" accent. Waddle is the shortest and fattest and has a more childlike voice. Cecil (Ian James Corlett) – Ducktown's only dentist and an inventor, Cecil speaks with a British accent and is always there to offer advice to Bill or the others. Naturally, Aldo is typically his only customer, being the only person in town who actually has teeth. He also provides beak adjustments for the ducks. Claire (Pauline Newstone)– Cecil's wife who was scared of alligators, just like Aldo in the first episode. Fred (Phil Hayes) – a melancholy, but sometimes nervously hyper penguin, who migrated from Antarctica to Ducktown, in which he has a citizenship. He's somewhat of a loner most of the time, always seen surrounding himself with bags of ice or air conditioning to remain comfortable in the intolerable (to him) heat. Has a duck girlfriend, Dot Cable, and a cousin, Gelata. Raoul (Michael Benyaer) – A Hispanic crow who tends to be the freeloading troublemaker in Ducktown, and likes trading insults with Bill. He especially enjoys mocking Bill's attempts to fly. Drill Sergeant Duck (Cathy Weseluck) – A tough duck who makes it hard for Aldo to come into Ducktown, as she also is the leader of the Duck Defense League, an anti-gator organization. Cast Additional Voices Category:Distributed by Universal Television Category:YTV shows Category:CGI shows Category:Canadian series Category:American series Category:CITV shows